The present invention relates to preparing a metal surface to be adhered to a substrate and more specifically to preparing a metal surface to be adhered to a composite substrate such that an aircraft component is formed.
It is known to reinforce and to protect composite structures with metal surfaces and edges. For example, it is known to protect the leading-edge of a turbine fan blade that is formed of a carbon of fiber material with a metallic leading-edge. Conventionally, the metallic leading-edge is formed of a titanium alloy. One problem with conventional leading-edges is that the type of materials used limit the potential design configurations of turbomachinery blades, such as fan blades. In this regard, strength limitations of the material limit how thin the leading-edge can be. Other, stronger, material such as steel and/or nickel alloys can be utilized as a metallic leading-edge. Conventional methods of adhering such material to substrates are inadequate for use in some applications such as turbomachinery blades. Therefore there is a need for a method to adhere a material other than a titanium alloy such as steel and/or a nickel alloy to a substrate.